World of Rhydin Wiki
City of Rhydin "A city without laws is governed by honor." The City of Rhydin lies on both banks of the Rhydin River and the shore of the nearby sea, and it has a central position on the larger continent. These geographic features make it highly suited for trade and commerce, and Rhydin has remained a hotbed for business throughout its history even as it has grown and flourished. Also worth noting is the Nexus, an atmospheric phenomenon found throughout the region yet mostly concentrated within the City. The Nexus is not well understood; what is known is that it creates momentary rifts in time and space, causing individuals from all over the multiverse to find themselves lost in Rhydin without warning. While few have exhibited a connection with the Nexus allowing them some control when traveling through it, occurrences for the most part appear to be completely random — although some say that the Nexus is a sentient being, and that there is a reason behind every occurrence. Regardless, if you have found yourself here as a victim of the Nexus, you may want to start making yourself at home. The City of Rhydin has no laws or government. Attempts have been made in the past to establish them, however the ever changing population and various powerful factions present in the City make it impossible to maintain them. So, the majority of citizens tend to their own stocks while honoring the stocks of others. Some will seek to increase their power and influence through nefarious means, as others will rise against them in order to protect the code of civility. As a wise resident once said, "A city without laws is governed by honor." A trip around the City will take you through its seven districts — The Dockside district consists of the sea line south of the river. There the shore slopes gently, making it suitable for ships to dock, and many businesses that are involved in importing and exporting have their warehouses located there. Dockside also has a reputation of hosting the seedier groups of the City, so much so that many citizens refer to it as "Badside". By contrast, the shore line in Seaside (sometimes called Sea Haven) that makes up the north side of the river consists of steep, jagged cliffs that are dangerous to ships. As a result, the district lends itself better as a vacation spot for tourists with spectacular views of the sea. Offshore, the mysterious Overlord Isle rests in the mouth of the river and serves as a local residence for the reigning Overlord of the Duel of Swords. Further inland you will find the oldest parts of the City. Located in the center of the Old Market district, the historic Marketplace square remains the City's most active area for trade. Close by is Battlefield Park, a mostly undeveloped area that preserves the battlegrounds of wars long ago — even today you might stumble upon relics if you stroll through the area. Crossing the river will take you to the Old Temple district and its many churches and temples, both ancient and modern. The Dragon's Gate district is home to the City's most famous structures. On the district's main strip, lodging is available at The Red Dragon Inn, and the Great Helm Tavern across the street provides plenty of drink and food for famished warriors. In the basement of the Inn is the Arena, where you will find official Duel of Swords dueling. The Outback, a hexagonal building next door to the Inn, is where the brawls of the Duel of Fists are held. Also nearby is the portal leading to Twilight Isle, an enchanted place that protects the City from the fantastic displays of the Duel of Magic. Up river from Dragon's Gate is one of the newest areas of the City in the New Haven district. This area borders on a large fresh-water lake (once part of Rhydin River, but long ago split off into an isolated lake) that serves as a popular recreational locale. Many of the City's well-to-do citizens have built luxurious homes there. Years ago, the Duel of Swords purchased a manor in each district as a residence for each of its Barons. Since then the Barons have evolved into figureheads for the City. Describe your topic Community Rings of Honor is a role-playing forum built on community. Each character you encounter in the chat room and forums is being played by another player, and interacting with your fellow players is one of the most rewarding parts of the role-play experience. Rings of Honor offers a handful of ways to talk with others. The chat room called Lobby ((OOC)) is a place for players to chat with one another without disturbing role-play that may be occurring in the other rooms. You can also send an instant message to a player by clicking on their name in the room list and selecting the "Instant Message" option. In the forums, you can join or start open conversations under the Player Discussions forum, or contact a player directly by selecting the "PM" option (which stands for "private message") when viewing their profile or one of their posts. The remainder of this page will introduce you to the ideas of free form role-play and shared settings, and how players cooperate with one another to maintain Rhydin as a living, breathing fantasy world that everyone can enjoy. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse